A circle of Fools
by Nian7
Summary: Twins Sakura and Shikamaru end up heart broken when Ino, Sakura's long time friend and Shikamru's secret love, comes back with new friends and a boyfriend! Now Shikamaru is heart broken and Sakura is too cause she's falling for Ino's boyfriend. Uh oh! S
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have no idea why I'm writing this because I have stories to update but I just had to get this out of my system and write it. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Sakura ran to the café, damn she was going to be late. She had promised her twin brother Shikamaru that she'd be there over 15 minutes ago! Glancing down at her watch she could see that now she was actually 20 minutes late. Damnit!

She turned the corner sharply, almost toppling some poor girl over. She stopped with a skid. "OmG, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Sakura began to pick up the girl's things. She turned to help the girl up, "I am sorry."

When the girl looked up Sakura's jaw plummeted to the ground. The girl had white clear eyes, which meant that the girl was part of the incredibly powerful and rich Hyuuga clan. Basically meaning that Sakura was screwed. The girl could sue Saura and make her life hell just for looking at her.

Sakura felt her stomach drop. She looked around, feeling like a trapped animal. "I- I'm sorry..I… gotta go but…. I'm sorry!" She turned and ran as fast as she could.

She turned the corner and nearly toppled over a hot dog cart and a sales man. She flushed in embarrassment but kept running until she reached the café. She strolled in to the usual spot then sat. Sighing, she was safe.

She looked over to her brother. For once happy to see him sleeping. That meant he would never no she was late and therefore never get to tease her about it. Aw, life could be sweet.

15 minutes later Sakura dumped a glass of cold water over her sleeping brother's head. He shot up like a spring. He took about 7 minutes before realizing where he was and why he was wet. He glared at Sakura. She smiled sweetly in answer.

As much as brother drove her insane, she loved him like crazy. He was her twin, one looked nothing like her. He didn't even act like her. But when it came down no one knew her best.

She smiled, "So we'll order the usual Shiki? (yes, in this fic Shikamaru is Sakura's non look alike twin)."

Shikamru snorted. Sakura grinned and ordered their usual morning breakfast. Or actually late breakfast. If there was one thing the 2 had in common it was the ability to sleep like the dead for the hrs.

After chatting or in their case muttering for about an hour, they took a walk. Passing by their best friend Ino's house. They bith sighed, Shikamaru looked at it longingly. Sakura turned to watch her brother, her heart wrenching for him. Though Shikamaru would never admit it, he had always loved Ino. Ever since they had all first become friends, some 10 yrs ago. They had been 8, and Ino had save Sakura from bullies. Shikamru took one look at her and fell in love. Which meant of course that he called her annoying and ugly.

Ino had always been the girl with confidence and spunk. Sakura and Shikamru had always admired Ino for it. The 3 of them had always been best friends. Until their first high school year, Ino was sent to a boarding school in Korea. They wrote to each other once in a while, but it's been almost a year since they had last gotten a letter from Ino. Sakura knew it broke her brother's heart.

She glared at Ino's mail box. Damn Ino.

Sakura and Shikamru headed to the beach. Shikamaru was a born surfer. He could surf like no other. Not that Sakura was so bad herself but her specialty lied in volley ball.

Stripping down Shikamaru stripped down to his bathing trunks. Sakura stripped to a navy blue string bikini top and navy blue guy swim trunks. Her hair was in a pony tail like her brothers. They headed to their regular rentals and the dove into the sea.

MEANWHILE: Ino stepped onto the beach of her hometown, God how she had missed it. She turned back to her friends, the one's she had made in boarding school. She licked her lips when she eyed Sasuke. He had been the heartthrob of the school, it had been only by luck that she had managed to become his friend. And it had been even more luck that she had managed to convince them to all come to her house. They were all rich and decided that instead of heading to Malibu it might be nice to head elsewhere. Ino was thanking God they had decided to go with her to her home. She hadn't seen it in ages.

She frowned and wondered if she'd run into the twins, her long time friends. She desperately wanted to see them.

She walked over on the boardwalk, being the tour guide and showing off all the cool spots to her friends when she saw the beach crowd. She glanced over.

"Ino? What's going on over there?" The small Hyuuga girl that was with them asked.

Ino bit her lip, "I don't know. Lets check it out." They walked down the beach to the bleachers and saw 2 surfers surfing what had to be about 7 to 8 foot waves.

Ino's mouth dropped. They were good. They made barrels look like nothing when she knew for a fact that they weren't easy.

She watched the 2 come walking out the water at a jog like pace. The girl behind Ino, one of Ino's friends Tenten grinned. "I'd like to meet them. Those two sound cool. Maybe later we should all surf. I love to surf it's fun." The group nodded.

Ino walked to the rental booth. There was something familiar about the 2 surfers. She frowned and marched forward. Ignoring her friend's calls. She stopped when she ended up shoved into the face of what she thought was probably one of the hottest guys she had ever met.

Long shaggy black bangs fell over dark brown eyes and a firm face. His shark tooth necklace gleamed over a smooth tanned chest that had a six pack stomach and ropey muscled arms. His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. His eyes flickered over her in surprise. "Ino..?"

She gasped, she knew that voice! Her eyes went wide. "Shiki!"

A/n: Like I said, I have no idea why I wrote this, but I did. Problem is I don't know if I should continue it. Should I? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, just no flamers, AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! THANX!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well.. I didn't get that many reviews but.. who cares! For those of you who did review and had said you wanted more I'll do this for you, just not that long. This chap will probably not be that long either cause as I've said in my other stories.. I kinda damaged my wrist and am not feeling well… but… hn..

Shiki's eyes widened. He looked around for an exit like a madman. His heart beating like a drum. Crap.

Sakura looked at Shiki and struggled to keep a serious face on. But it was a difficult struggle indeed, Shiki looked like he had been told that he was a father. It was kind of funny.

Shiki turned and frowned, "This isn't funny Saku…" He grumbled as Sakura burst out giggling like a loon. "Damn it, quit laughing!" He scowled making Sakura giggle hysterically. He sighed and gave up, even he had to admit that the situation was ironic. They had just been thinking about Ino and then … there was Ino. He shook his head and looked at her very confused companions.

Sakura looked up and almost choked. There behind Ino was the same girl that she had nearly ran over. Shit….

Shiki rose a brow over his twins rapidly growing pale face. He looked over to a guy standing by Ino. The look on the guys face sent Shiki into a panic. He had a bad feeling about the guy. He sensed that the guy and the rest of Ino's company would be changing everything for him and Sakura. He just hoped that the end result wouldn't hurt him or Sakura.

Neither Shikamaru nor Sakura knew exactly how but the next thing they knew they were sitting at a boardwalk hot dog place eating and talking with Ino and her knew friends.

"OmiGod! It is so good to see you guys again! When daddy had told me we'd be heading here for the summer I was really hoping I'd see you guys again!" Ino clapped her hands gleefully. "These are my friends from when I had gone to that boarding school; This is Hyuuga Neji and his cousin Hinata." The 2 nodded. Sakura gulped. "The one next to Neji is his girlfriend Tenten and the one next to Hinata is her boyfriend Naruto." The 2 nodded. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled awkwardly at them. "And the 2 eating like crazy is Chouji and Lee." Chouji nodded his head, spilling food everywhere, Lee all but drooled over Sakura. Shikamaru and Sakura's sweat dropped. "And last but not least is my boy friend Sasuke!" Ino leaned over to give the boy a smooch. Sakura felt the earth all but role. She turned to see Shikamaru rapidly growing pale.

"Pardon but did you say… boyfriend?" Sakura winced, hoping Ino would say no for Shikamru's sake. But her stomach dropped when Ino nodded.

Shikamru turned to give Sakura a smile, he knew she was worried about him. Inside though his head bagan to throb and his heart began to pinch him painfully. He felt smothered, he felt the need to run somewhere and breath. He looked around like a caged animal when suddenly a flash of yellow caught his eyes. Oh crap.

Sakura saw her brother give her a wild look, she looked around then froze. The sand siblings.

After Ino had left Sakura and Shikamaru gave there friendship to the new guys, the sand siblings. But.. the sand siblings took it to a new level.

The oldest one, Temari fell head over heels with Shikamaru and was often brutal to him. She also appointed herself as Sakura's older sister. She became very protective of both Shikamaru and Sakura, it was a known fact that if a girl looked at Shimaru or a boy looked at Sakura then they'd best run.

The middle child, Kankouru turned out to be gay and grew an obsession with Shikamaru and Sakura'a guardian Asuma (despite the fact that Asuma was married.)

And he also appointed himself as Sakura and Shikamru's older protective brother.

And last but not least was Gaara, the youngest. He became Sakura and Shikmaru's protectors. Plus he developed a freaky crush on Sakura, a crush that some would call obsessive.

To put it bluntly, Sakura and Shikamru loved the sand siblings, but none the less thought they were insane.

Without another thought Shikamaru grabbed Sakura, rudely muttered goodbye to Ino and ran. If Temari saw Ino she'd do murder, why? Because she knew how Shimamaru had felt about Ino.

"Shiki? Where are you going?" Shikamaru turned to see Sasuke holding him down as Ino peered at him worriedly. At the same moment Temari spotted him. Damn.

Shikamaru braced himself as Temari flung herself on him. "Shiki baby! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" She gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek that had him rolling his eyes. "Hey, how about we all go surfing, I heard that you and Sakura surfed some pipes. Then afterwards we can all go on a double date! You can bring Asuma!"

"He's married Temari."

"Tell that to Kankouru.. so anyways… please? I've missed you guys! It's been ages!"

"We saw you last night.."

"But Shiki- kun!"

Shikamaru's eyes nearly popped out. "Er.. Temari… your.. uh.. choking me!" He rasped as his face started to turn purple.

"Eh?" Temariu blushed and dropped Shikamaru. "Sry.. oh so sorry.. Shiki- kun.. I just missed you a lot…" She leapt onto a giggling Sakura. "And I missed you too Saku- chan!"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head as he saw Gaara walk straight up to Sakura and stand behind her, grabbing the hem of her sleeve as always. He smirked. The remembered Ino. He turned around to see Ino looking at him puzzled. "Oh Ino…." He wasn't sure if it was safe to do introductions to the sand siblings but… of well…"Ino these guys are the sand siblings….Temari, Kankouru, and Gaara."

Temari gave Ino and Shocked look than a glare. Her brothers did the same. Shiki winced when he saw Sasuke glare back and No gulp.

Something told him that things were about to heat up.

"Erm Shiki…." Ino went to grab Shikamaru.

Temari gasped, "How dare you try to grasp MY Shiki- kun!"

"Your.. Shiki.. kun?"

"Yea.. MY Shiki- kun.. gotta a problem with that!"

"Err……"

"Good!"

Sasuke and his Naruto stepped forward. "Stop picking on Ino!" He glared for emphasis. "Ino.. how could you hand out with these guys? Their nuts!"

Sakura felt herself twitch. "What.. did you mean by… nuts?" She glared. "Please tel me cause I'd love to know."

Naruto glared, "Ino wanted to come here to hang with you guys! I don't see why she even bothered!"

Sakura's face went red, "Bothered! Oh hell no! You don't know anything so shut up! You were'nt here! You weren't here for-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shikamaru snapped. "Control yourself now!" He barked to Sakura and then turned to sigh at Naruto and Ino. "I'm sorry but… we can't just pick up as if nothing happened Ino…. Not yet.. it's too soon.. You're a stranger to us now… but maybe we'll talk later." He glared at Naruto and Sasuke, "And you.. leave me, my sister, and my friends alone or you'll regret it."

Naruto scoffed, "Yea sure."

Gaara smirked and leaned over, talking for the first time, "No he's write.. you'll regret it…..just like the last few…" He chuckled dangerously making the girls shiver. If Gaara was chuckling that was usually bad. "Untill then…. Lets take Temari's idea and go on a 'date' …"

Shikamaru sighed as Temari yanked him away happily. Kankouru followed, muttering, and before Sakura ket herself be tuuged off by Gaara she smiled apologetically at Ino…."Maybe next time Ino….."

A/n: Crappy and short; I know so please don't send me reviews telling me so… but please review, if you've got any suggestions or such I'd love to hear them! Lol, thanx very much, no flamers please, and again I'm sry I'll do better next time! Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: OmiGOD! I just read the last chapter, talk about mistakes! I am SO sorry for those of you who had to put up with my many speliing errors and mistakes! Thank you for reviewing, you guys are so cool! Anyway, here we go. And shout out goes to some people who had offered a few suggestions like.. oh.. the one your about to read.. mwa haha! Lol, hope you enjoy!

Shikamru woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and then sat up, just in time to see his twin sister walk into the room. "Oh.. so you ARE alive." She smirked, "I was beginning to think you were dead."

Shikamaru rubbed his head and glared, "Shut up.." He looked aroung and found his pants half way across the room. He squirmed as he felt an ache under his arm. "Erm… Saku?... What happened last night? And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment and chuckled. "Well… do you want me to be blunt?" He nodded, she bit her lip. "For out double date we went to a bar and got horrendously drunk. Then you began to make out with Temari… And then somewhere in the middle of it.. If I remember what Asuma had just told me.. in the middle of the makeout session you called Temari… Ino." She winced as Shikamaru fell off the bed. "IO figured you'd do that… but yea.. the result was Temari beating the crap out of you.."

Shikamaru winced as he felt the bruise under his arm. He muttered a few things under his breath before asking, "And what were you doing that whole time?"

Sakura winced a bit, "Well…. I… Was hanging off the chandelier." Shikamaru's mouth fell open, making her frown. "Hey! I couldn't help it! I was drunk! And before that… I was talking dirty with Gaara. After that we got kicked out for being too drunk, loud, so on and so forth.." ."

Shikamaru shook his head. "How is Temari now?" He shook his head again.

Sakura giggled, "How do you think Temari is?" Shikamaru threw her a grin. One of the things they both liked about Temari was that she was not one to mope and stay angry. "She's going around bragging that she'd make you forget all about Ino." She laughed when Shikamaru went white, Lord knew what Temari meant when she said "I'll MAKE."

2 hours later on the other side of town sat Ino. As much as the others tried to cofort her they couldn't. How could her best friends suddenly… not want to be her friend anymore? She sat moping.

"OH COME ON INO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Screeched Tenten. Ino's head snapped to Tenten. "Come walk with me, do something, JUST PLAEASE STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM!"

Ino grinned at her. Then turned to see Sasuke and Naruto giving her looks of encouragement. She smiled, she really had made some great friends.

Across from her a crowd formed and shouting was heard. Ino and her friends looked at each other before shrugging, but just before they walked away Ino heard some things, recognized voices.

Ino's eyes widened, her mouth trembled. "Shiki?... Sakura?" She started forward, into the crowd. Low and behold, there in the middle of the crowd were the sand siblings standing beside none other than Shikamaru and Sakura.

"You stupid JERK! Gimme back my ice cream NOW!" Sakura heaved in anger.

Shikamaru growled, "Not till you give me back my popcorn!" He glared as she gave him "Are you stupid?" look.

"You said popcorn is too troublesome, that you didn't want it so I can have it!" Sakura snarled.

"I lied!"

"Well I don't care!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

A strange silence filled the air for a full three minutes before Shikamaru broke it with, "Why do you want the ice cream anyway? Aren't you fat enough?"

Sakura shook, he entire body twitched. "You….. HOW DARE YOU!" Without a second thought she tackled him to the ground.

Shikamaru grunted and struggled as she swung at him. "CUT IT OUT SAKURA!"

The sand siblings chose that moment to interrupt. Gaara snached Sakura off of Shikamaru while Kankouru grabbed Shikamaru.

"LET ME DOWN GAARA! I NEED TO KILL HIM! DON'T WORRY, ASUME WON'T MIND! HE'LL BE GRATEFULL!"

"WHAT! WHY YOU…." Shikamaru growled as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, he stuck out his middle fin ger making her gasp.

"Ill… incest.."

"you wish.."

"LIKE HELL I DO!"

"INCRST MY ASS! WHO WOULD LOOK TWICE AT YOU!"

Gaara and some men from the crowd rose their hands. Sakura and Shikamaru's sweat dropped as Temari, Kankouru, and Gaara threw some glares at the other men who rose their hands.

"SHIKI I HATE YOU!"

"WELL I HATE YOU TOO!"

"JERK!"

"IDIOT!"

"ASS!"

"SLUT!"

"WEAKLINK!"

Sakura rose a brow at Shikamru, "Weak.. link?" Her face went red, "I'll show you whose weak you dumb, cockles-"

Temari cleared her throat loudly, cutting off Sakura. "Cockless? I don't think so Sakura… I know for a fact that Shikamaru has a cock."

Sweat dropped. Shikamaru blushed as Sakura rose a brow, "Do I even wanna know how she knows for sure that you have a… manhood?"

Shikamaru blushed crimson, "She…… she ….." Sakura peered close, Shikamaru swore under his breath. "SHE WALKED IN ONE ME CHANGING THIS MORNING!" Everyone gaped and turned to Temari who just grinned cheekily.

"I took pictures.. but there MINE!" She giggled madly. Everyone's sweat dropped as she took out her camera and looked at it dreamily.

"You poor.. poor thing… I pity you.." Sakura shook her head as Shikamaru snorted.

"Like your one to talk? Did you forget about how a certain someone made you a shrine and then made your last ESCORT to some dance…. Mysteriously disappear?" Shikamaru rose a brow at the very red faced Sakura. Together they turned to look at a grinning Gaara. Sakura shuddered. "I pity YOU."

Another odd silence passed before Asuma came from out of now where and called, "Guys.. come on or you get no food!"

Kankouru's head popped up. "Asuma?" Everyone froze. Asume went white and slowly started to back away. "A-…. ASUMA!" Kankouru broke out in a dead run, making a bee line for Asuma. Asuma ran into his car.

"Damn if we don't hurry, in his haste to ditch Kankouru he'll ditch US too!" Temari gasped. She looked at the others before they gasped and ran for it.

Swiftly they ran, kind of tripping Kankouru on the way. Sakura fell tot the ground hard as everyone jumped in throught the sun roof into the car. When Sakura looked up she saw the care speeding off being chased by a blushing Kankouru. Sakura stepped up, preparing to run when suddenly a sharp pain had her gasping for breath. Falling to the ground she panted.

"Sakura…" She looked up to see a concerned Ino. "Are you ok?" Ino bent down.

Sakura looked down and shook her head, "No… I twisted my ankle…"

Ino nodded, "Ok…Naruto.. Sasuke? A little help?" Sasuke stepped forward and gathered her up. "You'll be fine now. We'll take you home… but first…" Her face grimed. "We need to talk." Sakura gulped.

"How about no…" They looked up to see Gaara standing over them, his face grim. He picked up Sakura and held her possessively. Sasuke looked at them silently feeling an odd twitch in his heart. He shook his head thinking that the twitch was nothing.

A/n: A bit short but I promise in the nest couple of chaps.. people will know jealousy! Heehee.. ok I'm gonna stop that now.. I'm scaring myself. Anyway someone suggested that Ino and the twins run into each other while on their OWN dates, that will happen soon! I promise that! So thanx to te one who suggested it!Anyway I hope you'll review but remember , NO FLAMERS! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey guys! I'm back, sry for the wait (I know I'm terrible, . ). But thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll review again. Anyway I had a little writers block and laziness, then I got this idea, I don't know how it came out but I hope this is ok.

Sakura looked between Ino and Gaara about 50 times before she fainted. Before she could even tilt though, Gaara caught her and ran off. Everyone else stared dumbly after them before Tente turned angrily to Neji. "Why can't you ever do that when I faint!"

In the car Shiki twisted around in his seat and looked back. "Asuma I think you can slow down, I think we lost Kankouru now."

Asuma muttered some things but slowed down. Sighing he looked around and in the back then frowned. "OK so we lost Kankouru, but I think we lost Gaara and Sakura too."

"WE WHAT!" Shikamaru and Temari whirled around in their seats and looked around.

"Crap this isn't good. Asuma we have to go back!"

"Hell no! Shikamaru, did you forget who is back there!"

"Yea, I know. Kankouru."

"OK then, tell why I'd be stupid enough to go back?"

Temari thought for a moment and grinned. "You know he's right Shikamaru. Why go back for Gaara and Sakura? We could have fun together alone." She all but purred when she said "Alone".

Shikamaru squirmed uncomfortably. "Er.. maybe another time Temari..." Shaking his head he mumbled out, "Do you remember the last time we lost Gaara and Sakura?" He watched the color drain from Temari and Asuma's face, he nodded. "Yea, you remember don't you? Asuma, aren't you still paying for the da mages those 2 coused?" He watched Asuma nod dumbly. "So then I rest my case! Lets go back!"

Asuma made a miserable face and nodded. Turning the car around he made a quick u- turn. Then he skidded to halt as he almost slammed straight into Gaara. His eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU-.. NO SKIP THAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!"

Gaara said nothing as he walked to the car and stepped inside. Slinging Sakura around so that she rested in his lap he looked at Temari with a grin, "She's resting in my lap!"

Temari grinned back and then yanked Shikamaru into her lap. "Well Shiki-kun is resting in MY lap!"

Shikamaru trembled in fury as Asuma's sweat dropped. Suddenly the car door swung open and Kankouru appeared, landing on Asuma's lap. Asuma went stoic.

1 week later

Sakura lied in bed happily and blissfully asleep. She was going out with a hot guy drinking Kahlua. At least in her dream she was.

"SAKURA! RISE AND SHINE WONDER GIRL! WE GOTTA A SPA DAY AND A DOUBLE DATE TO GO TO! SO MOVE IT!" Temari sort of sang that out loud while ripping the sheet away from Sakura.

Sakura moaned and tried to grab the sheet, but without success. Temari was pretty darn strong.

Half an hour later and Sakura found herself in a spa, naked on a table with only a towel to cover her. The guy massaging her had left her alone for a minute after massaging her whole body and making her glisten with oil. At the moment she was laying back in her towel with cucumbers over her eyes.

Titling her head to the side she sighed peacefully then froze. To the side of her lied none other than Ino. Immediately she began to panic. Jumping up she almost made it out of her seat before- "Sakura?"

Sakura froze in mid air and slowly turned to Ino with a nervous smile. "Eheh.. hi Ino. What a surprise eh? Never expected to see you here!"

"Yea! Odd huh? So why don't you sit down so we can talk eh?" Ino's eyes narrowed, Sakura gulped. She knew those eyes. Thoses eyes said that if she even thinked about running Ino would chase her down. With a pale face she sat. Ino smiled. "So.. whats up?"

Sakura blinked, "Uh…. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Oh that's good. Hows Shikamaru?"

"Good."

"Well that's good."

"Hows your friends?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Oh there good."

"…… good…" Ino nodded then rolled her eyes. "Oh God, lets just cut to the chase eh?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Look… whats up with you and Shiki? Why have you guys been so.. cold? What did I ever do to you? Why are you guys so distant? Why don't you guys want to be friends with me anymore!"

Sakura blinked then shook her head, "Woah.. time out.. to many questions lady!"

"Then answer at least one!" Ino was close tot yelling and they were starting to gain a crowd.

"Look! You've been gone for years Ino! Without a message or anything you just up and left! And maybe the reason we're so cold to you is probably because you haven't said a word to us in years, you stopped mailing, you hurt me, and you broke my brothers heart!"

"Broke your brothers- how the hell did I do that!"

Sakura snapped her fingers in Ino's face in frustration. "Figure it out!" Jumping up she stomped out of the room. Ino stomped after her. Sakura whirled around. "Really you just leave us, don't talk to us, then come back here expecting things to be alright again! What the hell?"

"I didn't expect things to be the same but I also didn't expect me best friends to-"

"FORMER best friends!" Sakura snapped.

"Alright.. FORMER best friends to be so cold! I know I sort of screwed up and I'm sorry if I hurt you and Shiki, that was never my intention. I'm sorry about that, really I am. So if you don't believe anything I say at least believe that. I'm sorry. I came here after begging my friends to come because I wanted to see you guys again…. I'm sorry. I really had never meant to hurt you guys." Ino sighed, "Can we.. at least start over? Maybe be friends again?"

Sakura bit her lip and looked down. Should she? She looked around and cocked her head. "Maybe.. I can't make promises. So… we'll see."

Ino's eyes went wide, she squealed and clomped onto Sakura. "Oh God! Thank you! I swear I won't make the same mistake twice!" Still squealing she dragged Sakura to the dressing room part of the spa's. Temari stood at the entrance glaring at Ino, Sakura shook her head so Temari said nothing.

After almost an hour of fussing they al chose outfits and hooked up one large date group. They all met outside.

"Guys!" Ino glowed happily. "You already met Sakura and Shikamaru right?" Her friends nodded grumpily, Ino glared. "Be nice.."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you.. again. Anyway these are my friends, the sand siblings. Subaku No Gaara, Temari, and Kankouru. There actually some what nice once you get to know them." She turned to the sand siblings and hissed. "Be nice guys.. that means no killing." The sand siblings grumbled.

Ino's sweat dropped before she happily dragged Sakura and Shikamaru into the movies. As always they chose a horror movie, "The American Haunting".

Everything was going well till they got to the scary parts. Heads whipped aroud as all the girls started screaming except Sakura and Teamari. They laughed.

As usual, Sasuke didn't comfort Ino or let her lean on him during the scary parts. That pisses Shikamaru off, so to get her to really stop screaming he grabbed her hand and squeezed. Ino slowly turned and blushed, she ended up spending the night staring at Shikamaru.

Sakurta had ran out of popcorn and ended up snatching up some of Ino's. Wondering her hand to the popcorn Sakura was cursing. She couldn't see a damn thing. Suddenly her hand caught something. Bringing it to her mouth she nibbled only to discover something. The thing in her mouth twitched. She slowly brought it out of her mouth and fingered it. Then she froze. That wasn't a popcorn. That was a hand. Following the hand up she noticed something, that was Sasuke's hand! Quickly she dropped the hand and blushed, only for Sasuke to angle his hand so that it rested on Sakura's. She spent the whole night blushing.

None of this passed the sand sniblings, they spent the whole night plotting on how to get rid of Ino and her boyfriend.

A/n: Not my best chap but I hope it was at least somewhat ok. Lol, anyway thanks for reading it at least, cya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: oh my God… a miracle just happened.. I… UPDATED! Wow.. lol, just joking (though I am surprised I updated). I am so sorry I took so long, though I swear I had an excuse. I busted my wrist and family issues arose. I can say no more, and I won't delay you so here it goes. I hope this story was worth the wait. To everyone who reviewed I love you! Here a gift bag to you all! (passes gift bags). Please review again, thanks so much!

"Oh my God…." Sakura and Shikamaru said in unison as they walked into their house. They slowly turned and looked at each other, both going pale before shouting "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!"

"What the hell was I thinking? Touching Ino's hand, I'm just asking for trouble!"

"What the hell was I thinking, I bit Sasuke's hand thinking it was popcorn! Do I want to be killed!"

Shikamaru blinked, "You BIT Sasuke's hand? Cause you thought it was popcorn?"

Sakura blushed, "Yea.." His sweat dropped, Sakura blushed harder. "It's not like I meant to! It was dark, I reached into the popcorn bucket for popcorn and out popped Sasuke's hand!"

"Hint Sakura… if the popcorn has fingers, seems heavy, and is attached to something… then chances are.. it's not popcorn and.. don't eat it.."

Sakura blushed harder, "Oh sh-shut up Shikamaru! At least I wasn't holding Ino's hand the whole freaking night in front of her boyfriend!"

"If you did I would think you're a lesbian." Shikamaru ducked as Sakura threw a shoe at him. "But no, you were the one who was nibbling on her boyfriend's hand and then holding it all night!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "YOU SAW!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Damn straight, your lucky Ino didn't see you."

"Well your lucky Ino's BOYFRIEND didn't see you!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before sighing in defeat, "I'm sorry Shiki it's just that…I know I really screwed up! And I have no idea why! Sasuke isn't even my type and yet.. it's like I drawn to him!" Because she sounded so disgusted by that fact Shikamaru chuckled and rubbed her back, "Well I'm sorry too. And believe me, I know the feeling. I screwed up too."

Sakura curled up close to Shikamaru, "You know what? This sucks!"

Shikamaru laughed, "Amen to that!" He held her silently as they began to fall asleep.

The clock struck 6 am when suddenly, "HOLY CRAP!" Shikamaru shot up so fast he sent Sakura flying off of him. He stared at her sprawled form on the floor shouting, "WHERE WAS GAARA AND TEMARI DURING THE MOVIE!"

Sakura sat up scowling, she could feel a bump on her head growing. She glared at the cause of her pain. "I don't know! Somewhere behind us, now I'll be nice… I'm giving you 5 seconds to tell me why you threw me off of you before I dismember you!"

Shikamaru rose a brow at Sakura's threat, "I thought you wanted me to give you nieces and nephews?"

Sakura shrugged, "You could always adopt… now.. back to that explanation.."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What ever… I was just wondering cause at dinner I noticed Gaara and Temari growling. They were muttering something about damn romances, newcomers and popcorn."

"Popcorn? Romances? Why would they be muttering about any of that?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking. You don't think they saw us right?"

"No, I don't think so…. I hope they didn't. If they did then Sasuke and Ino would be…. Dead…"

Shikamaru nodded, I agree.. I mean after the movie on our way home they were really quiet…"

"Quiet? What's weird about that? Gaara's practically a freakin mute!"

"I know that but Temari and Kankouru? They're no where near mute. If anything they have trouble shutting up!"

"That's true… you don't think they know something do you? I mean if they do then…" Sakura shuddered.

Shikamaru frowned, "I don't know and that's the problem, I'm worried.."

Sakura nodded, "I know, the feelings mutual, but … can we worry about this in the morning?"

"It is morning."

"Zip it!"

"Idiot."

"I'm warning you Shiki.."

"Warning me about what?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

Sakura glared, "I'm warning you, shut up or I'm calling Temari and saying that you love her."

Shikamaru paled, "You wouldn't!"

"I have her number on speed dial!"

"How can you be so mean? You're my sister!"

"I'm your annoyed sister that's why! Now shut up and sleep!"

Shikamaru scowled, "Ok… but really you don't think the sand siblings would .." Him and Sakura looked at each other frowning before they shook their heads. "Nahh… the sand siblings are too nice.."

On the other side of town… "We are so mean!" Temari cackled, once this plan gets set in motion Ino will and her little snot nosed pals will leave town for good!" She sighed dreamily, "Then Shiki- baby will be all mine!"

Gaara ignored her, staring off into space mumbling, "My Sakura… she'll be safe.."

Kankouru sighed, hugging the ken doll he had specialy made to look like Asuma, "My Asuma… he'll be all mine!"

Gaara and Temari slowly turned their heads to Kankouru, "Um, Asuma's not your. He's married already."

"No!" Kankouru snarled, "He's just pretending that that thing he calls a wife in me!"

Gaara and Temari shook their heads, "But he isn't endangered by Ino- pig and he snotty friends. Shikamaru and Sakura are."

"Yea I know, I just felt like I had to say something!"

Gaara and Temari's seat dropped. "Whatever.." Kankouru giggled, Temari frowned, "Please, please tell me we have different fathers!"

Knakouru frowned, "You know… that's a good question.. hmm.. lemme think?" Temari eyed him in exasperation. Gaara eyed him like he was stupid.

In a hotel miles away…. Ino blushed, she felt stupid for thinking this but.. she didn't want to wash her hand. Shikamaru had touched it and held it. She sighed. She was so confused. Around Shikamaru lately she had felt odd and she didn't know why. She thought she was over him but instead she was getting these emotions and she was getting quite shocked to realize that she like Shikamaru….. still.

She growled, this wasn't the way things were suppose to be. She had spent years in boarding school pinning for Sasuke, desperate to get over her small crush on Shikamaru. She had had that crush since she had first met Shikamaru when she was little. After going to boarder school she was so sure that crush had been over but instead she was finding herself liking Shikamaru again! Damn it how could this happen? She was so sure she was over him but now… damn it this could not happen! She had spent the last 3 years trying to get Sasuke, the hottest guys in school. She had spent three yrs trying to fit into Sasuke gang and now that she finally had Sasuke and was his gang… all she wanted was Shikamaru. All she wanted was her best friends, Shikamaru and Sakura, back.

Again she sighed. She had no idea what to do but if things kept going the way they did she's make Sasuke hate her for sure, she wasn't sure she'd be able bear it if he hated her. And damn it she didn't even know how Shikamaru felt, in her mind she was sure he hated her. Why shouldn't he? She left him and then didn't speak to him for so many years! Him and Sakura had every right to be angry, she didn't want to admit it but it was true. Damn she was screwed.

"Damn… I don't want to like Shikamaru but I do. What am I gonna do now?" She sighed once more before heading in, never noticing the eyes that watched her from afar.

A/n: I have no idea if this was worth the wait, I'm sure it was. I couldn't get a hold of a beta at the moment and I didn't have time to check for mistakes so I'm sorry for any mistakes. But I hope you'll review anyway and if you have any questions, suggestions, or idea I'd love to hear them! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I AM BACK!!! YAY!! Sry this took so long, I had such a mind block on what to write for this fic and then to top it all off I have that dreaded school, and family things.. so sry. Anyway I'm here and ready to give you an update. I tried to make this good and long as best but I'm still not sure. I was reading some fic by Celtic oak and Blackbelt, made me feel a little down. They write SOOoooo good. Really, if you ever want to ready REAL good fanfic you should read theirs. Ok, anyway, without delay here if your new chap. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait. And please excuse any grammar probs, I can't find my the girl who asked to be my beta. . anyway, here we go..

WARNING: This chap will have a little OC, and a bit songfic like in the end. Sry but in order for this idea to work there has to be a little mushy part. And I'm including an idea I read from a reviewer so be prepared for some drama. Again be prepared for the mush, sry guys but the mush must be here for this to work.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet when the door to Sakura and Shikamaru's house slammed open. And in walked their worst nightmare. Temari and Kankouru with shopping bags. Shikamaru popped open one eye and groaned. The last time Temari showed up with shopping bags she had Sakura painted up like a hooch and him painted like a thug. Then she almost raped him. He shuddered, if Temari wasn't his friend or Sakura's best friend he would have seriously put up a restraining order on her already.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Teamri jumped up and down, flailing her arms around like a mad woman. "TIME TO GET UP!! YOU HERE ME?!!! WAKIE, WAKIE PINKIE!!!" Sakura moaned and curled up, trying to block Temari's rants. "PINKIE- CHAN, UP AND ADAM. IT'S TIME TO GO!!! WE'VE GOT A BIG DATE TO GOT TO AND –" **WHAM!!!**Sakura snapped up and litteraly threw Temari across the room.

"What.. date..?" Sakura asked softly. Too softly. Anyone who knew Sakura knew that when Sakura sounded like that it meant pain was coming soon. Everyone n the room flinched. "What date, .. Temari?"

Temari kept her smile on, even though it was starined. She knew very well that her friend was ready to snap. It was one of the things her brother, Gaara, loved about Sakura. Her temper. Temari gulped. "Well… Kankouru promised Asuma yesterday that he'd leave him alone for a week if me and Gaara got to take you and Shiki-baby on a date. He agreed."

Behind Temari, Kankouru fell down, his body twitching before he screeched. "WHEN THE HELL DID I PROMISE THAT, THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA STAY AWAY FROM MY ASUMA-KUN YOU FREAKING-OOF!" He doubled over in pain, staying quiet as Temari decked him. She glared at him in warning.

Shikamru and Sakura sat on the couch staring at each other in thought. Wether what Temari was saying was true or not it would be helpful to Asuma if they got Kankouru away from him for awhile. And they knew Asuma's wife Kurenai would love to hang out with her husband away from Kankouru for awhile so.. they sighed. "Fine.." They muttered.

Temari squealed in glee, grabbing Sakura and Shikmaru up into a big bear hug while Kankouru cried on the floor.

* * *

Ino sat on the patio in the back of her huge house. She watched Tenten snuggle up to her boyfriend Neji on the grass. Ino sighed wistfully, she only she wished she could do that with Sasuke. But Sasuke was nowhere near the affectionate type; in fact sometimes she wondered how they could be called a couple. Sasuke never called her, bought her gifts, or called her sweet names. They never even kissed, hugged, or held hands. And when they went on dates it was only because she asked. She sighed.

Behind her Hinata watched with a frown. She knew since the moment she had came to Ino's house that certain things would change. Just as she knew that while Ino had been acting happy, she really wasn't. And she had a feeling she knew why. Shaking her head she approached Ino with a gentle smile. Ino just glanced at her. "Ino.. why don't we all go out tonight. Maybe to a club or something?"

Ino blinked, wondering why she didn't think of that idea first. She smiled. "Ok, why not? It sounds like fun!"

* * *

Sakura sat in the bathroom of her house wondering what she did in a past life to be tortured so. Behind her stood Temari, brushing Sakura's hair brutally. "I swear, Gaara's gonna slip on his own drool when he sees you." Temari cackled. Sakura flinched, in her opinion Gaara drooled over her enough as it was.

In Gaara's house in Gaara's room Shimaru sat on the bed wondering what he had done in a past life to be deserving of this. Kankouru stood wrenching Shikmaru's hair apart with a comb. Gaara leaned against a wall nearby, acoustic rock blaring from the stereo in the room. "When I'm done with you for once Teamri's goona be speechless!" Kankouru cackled.

Shikamaru snorted rolling his eyes; as if Temari would ever shut up for a minute! He scrunched his nose thinking that his life was definetly troublesome.

After three and a half hours of chasing Sakura, Teamri finally pinned the pink haired to the ground. Pulling a baby pink halter top from behind her back she thrust it onto the struggling, and then fitted on a white mini skirt and pink stylish flip flops. Jumping off Sakura, she grinned at her handiwork. Oh baby brother, she thought, you are so gonna love me for this.

As if on cue the doorbell rung. Ignoring a muttering Sakura, Temari skipped to the door and opened it. And nearly fell out. Standing at the door in a black buttoned up shirt and blue jeans was her dream guy. His normally black pony tail was gone leavinf his somewhat long hair down and parted. A silver chain swooped around his neck as a stud sparkled in his ear. She sputtered, speechless for once on her life. Shikmaru looked hot, real hot. She flushed as she met his intense gaze. Good God, she thought, no wonder I feel warm when he's around.

Sweeping pass Temari Gaara marched inside the house and then stopped dead in the middle of the living room. There, standing up and composing herself was his obsession. His Sakura. The milky skin of hers teasing him under her baby pink halter top and white mini skirt. Her long legs showing to his pleasure. He breathed in awe as he glanced down at her ankles. A small golden anklet just called at him to study how ankles and small feet. All over again he found himself wondering if this beauty before him had a flaw. She was simply perfection. He found himself doing a very unlike Gaara thing, he drooled.

* * *

Ino stepped out into her living room in a white tube top dress and heels. She glanced at the other girls. Smiling to see the flushed Hinata in a long black skirt and a white tank top. Tenten standing in the back in a small black spaghetti strapped dress.

Ino nearly fainted along with Hinata when the guys walked into the room. They were all dressed in black and looking too hot for words. She felt like fanning herself as she studies Sasuke.

The guys all said the due compliments except Sasuke. He just eyed Ino quietly before walking away. His only words being, "Lets go.." Behind him, everyone followed but Ino. She felt like crying.

* * *

The club Temari picked out was a cross between classy and street. How did the club mange that? Neither Temrari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kankouru, or Gaara knew. They all walked inside, gazing at their surrounding with slight surprise. The music came to every beat known to man. All types of songs were played as all types of guests appeared. The rich, the poor.. everyone was there.

The entire club was dark, it's only light came from the lowly lit lamps that hugged the walls. Tables lined up under the lamps. Quietly Temari lead her group to a table in the corner, carefully away from the crowds. Immediately when she sat down, she snagged a wary Shikamaru. He muttered. Across from them Gaara sat down, making Sakura sit as close to him as was possible. Knakouru grabbed the seat on the edge, his back to the dance floor.

"Isn't this great?" Temari grinned. Shikamaru shrugged. His mind wondering back to another blond, Ino.

The club was packed. That was the first thing Ino and her group noticed. The next things they noticed was how dark and mingled the club was. Everyone in their mother was there. Quietly they grabbed a table in the back in one of the darkest corners. Every couple sitting close together but Sasuke and Ino. Ino glanced sadly as her boyfriend remained at a distance.

Food was served at Temari table. Not that Sakura noticed much. Gaara practically had her in his lap and he didn't look like he was willing to let go anytime soon. She sighed, looking around the room when suddenly her eyes fell on one partcualr table. Her eyes went wide as she mentally wondered, is that Ino?

* * *

Ino sat at her table staring at Sasuke with a frown. How coud they be called a couple if they never acted like one?! Damnit she had to do something!! She grabbed his head and made him face her. He glared and for that moment she faltered. What was she doing?

Sakura sat nearly falling out of Gaara's lap as she stared at the table across the room. Now that she had a good look she knew that it was Ino and Ino's friends sitting across the room. And at the moment, Ino looked like she was going to kiss Sasuke. She gulped, praying silently to God that she was wrong.

The couple leaned close, she could see them both closing their eyes. _No.. God please no.._ The couple leaned in even closer, their faces tilted as in slow motion she saw their lips touch. Her mind went blank. A scream, a gasp, a something.. caught in her throat. She all but fell out of Gaara's lap, ignoring the questioning stares she got. She stood up, brushing the dirl off of her before promptly marching to the bathrooms. It was only when she got inside that she realized she had tears streaming down her face.

Ino pulled away from Sasuke, an invisible fist clenching her heart. Somehow she felt as if she had just betrayed her own heart. Somehow she felt as if she betrayed Sakura and most importantly.. Shikamaru. She frowned, glancing at the ground.

Sasuke stared in silence for a few minutes. Somehow, kissing his own girlfiend somehow felt wrong. Very wrong. He had n o idea why but he felt as if he just betrayed someone important, but who?

Thw two stared at the ground with matching frowns before they both glanced up at each other with intense eyes. They both knew it, for the first time Ino and Sasuke had a mutual understanding. Something wasn't right.

Before eith could say anything, the lights went out and people began shoving them away from their tables. Ino screeched as a man thrusted her out into an open spacer she couldn't see and onto a firm chest. She glanced up, frowning.

"**Alright, alright people..I am your D.J for the night and for right now.. we're gonna play a little fortune game. Your going to be pushed at someone in this room and that someone will be your danced partner and according to the game,, that someone will be your future partner." **A loud voice rumbled out of the speakers.

Above Ino a voice cursed. "Damnit.. is this even legal? I swear I'm gonna sure this place.." The person growled. Ino froze. Maybe it was just her, but that voice sounded a lot like Shikamru?

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with wide eyes. Her first and only thought being. Who turned out all the lights?

Before she could come up with an answer someone grabbed her and litteraly threw her. She yelped as strong arms caught her in midair. On instinct she began to struggle when the arms around her tightened. But it was no use, the person holding her made it clear that he had no intention of letting her go. She hissed, "Release me!"

"No.." She froze, glancing up in shock at the deep voice. "I'm not letting go."

"S-Sasuke?"

_**When I look back on these times, and the dreams we left behind**_

**_I'll be glad cause I was blessed.. to get to have you in my life._**

Ino felt her body move before she realized it. And it didn't bother her. She felt that she was exactly where she was suppose to be for once in her life. And to her surprise it felt right. It felt like she returned to a place she should been in a long time ago.

She knew it was Shikamaru holding her, and she should have cared. But she didn't. For right then and there she could have cared less about what was wrong or right. At that moment she was axactly in the place she wanted to be, even if it was wrong. She knew then that she couldn't lie to herself or Sasuke anymore. She cared for Shikamaru, still.

_**When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face**_

_**Cause you were right there for me. Yes you were right there for me.**_

Sakura felt her body relax, Sasuke may not have answered her but she knew it was him. She leaned forward, putting her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't pull away or tell her to get off of him like she'd seen him to do Ino. Instead he rested his chin on the top of her head and made them sway. She was surprised at how they moved in rhythm with eack other. Each sway being graceful and in tune. She smiled into the dark.

_**In my Dreams I'll always see you sour across the sky**_

_**In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life**_

…_**.I keep a part of you with me**_

_**So everywhere I am there you'll be…**_

_**Everywhere I am there you'll be**_

Sasuke knew that what he was doing was wrong. He was an Uchiha, when Uchiha's made commitments even small ones they stuck with them. And right then he had made a commitment to Ino as her boyfriend to not cheat on her or any of the sort. And yet here he was, holding her friend outrageously close, resting his chin on her head like they were intimate with each other. He should have felt bad. He should have pulled away. He should have sat down somewhere and waited this stupid game out. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, and he wasn't. That made all the difference.

He knew he was holding Ino's pink haired friend, Sakura. But he couldn't let go of her, it felt all warm holding her like this. And for someone as cold as he was, he could use all the warmth in the world.

_**Oh you showed me how it feels, to feel the sky beneath my wings**_

_**And I wanna thank you for all the strength that you gave to me**_

Shikamaru knew he was feeling Ino under his hands and he should have felt bad but he didn't. This was what he had always wanted. He hated to admit it but this is what he even dreamed of.

He had this stupid urge to go find the D.J of this place and go hug him or something dumb like that.

Maybe he was losing his mind. Maybe he was just dreaming. But he prayed to God that if he was dreaming that he would never wake up.

_**Your love made me make it through**_

_**Oh I owe so much to you**_

_**You were right there for me**_

_**Oh, In my dremas I'll always see you sour across the sky**_

_**In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part of you with me**_

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be…_**

Sakura held on for dear life as Sasuke held her close, spinning them both in a small circle. Dipping he lightly so she could feel his breath puffing lightly on her chin. She felt tears build up. Even if it was wrong she keep this memory with her. The she would leave, she would not betray Ino. Even if they weren't that close anymore. No one deserved to be cheated on.

She was pulled back to her chest, she hung close. And in the back of her mind she wondered if it was possible. Could it be that she was actually.. falling in love? But that couldn't be possible, she barely knew him! It just coudn't be possible.. Could it?

_**Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength**_

_**And I wanna thank you now for all the ways**_

_**You were right there for me, yes you were right there for me**_

Ino could barely see straight as the tears bundled in her eyes. This was probably the most bittersweet moment of her life. She was torn between the past and now. Did she want to stay with Sasuke? Or be with the one she always loved. Shikamaru? Or Sasuke? Bith were good men, both were in her heart. But she could only have one.

She decided that it would be sesible to stay with Sasuke. He was rich, gorgeous, smart.. everything a girl could want. And she had spent years trying to get him, now that she had him did she really want to let go? No of course not but.. if that was her decision.. then why did it feel so wrong? She shook her head.. this was too much… she couldn't take this, she had to go…

_**In my dreams I'll always see you dour across the sky**_

_**In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life..**_

_**I'll keep apart of you with me**_

**_And everywhere I am there you'll be_**

Shikamaru felt Ino move away from him, he tightened his grip without really thinking. For a moment he felt hurt wondering why his Ino might want to leave him and then he remembered. This WAS NOT HIS Ino, and this whole thing was too damn troublesome. In his arms she whimpered pitifully whispering, "Let me go.."

Instead of doing as she asked like he planned too, he felt himself tug her closer and whisper back, "Never…" He didn't for the life of him no what was wrong with him. But he couldn't do the right thing and let her go. He wanted to continue holding for just a little longer cause he knew. While he loved her she didn't love him, which meant that after all this things would go back to normal. Bacl to it's painful, old normal self. Where she'd walk back to her new friends and of course . . Sasuke. And he'd walk back to his siter, Kankouru, Gaara, and that insane girl Teamri. He sighed. Yep, his life was definetly troublesome.

_**And everywhere I am there you'll be…**_

_**And everywhere I am there you'll be…**_

No matter how many times he told himself to let go, he couldn't. He found himself getting frustrated at himse;f and her. Damnit what the hell was wrong with him? Why did it feel right to hold her? Why couldn't he make himself let go?

He found himself holding her tighter as he felt the song come closer to it's end. He sighed, a strange feeling in him as he bent her. H leaned close to her as possible. His face in her neck. He felt her breath on him. She sighed too.

_**There you'll be….**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open in surprise before the song ended. The lights flashed back to it's dimness. Sakura was left in shock as Sasuke pulled away abruptly and walked. She pressed a finger to her lips as she watched him leave. "Did you just kiss me?" She murmured. "Sasuke?"

Ino slowly brough her head away form Shikamaru's chest. She stared up at Shikamaru's intense eyes. She trembled. "Shikamaru?" He leaned forward making her breath hitch. Was he going to kiss her?

"Ino.." Her head snapped to the left, her eyes meeting Sasuke glare. "Lets go.." He grabbed her arm and all but dragged her away. Ino's eyes flashed, she had the urge to snap and scream No when it hit her. 'What the hell am I thinking?' She wondered.

Shikamaru watched them go sadly. He noticed anything around him even his sister, Sakura, as she approached him. She grabbed him to her, hugging him tightly. In response he hugged her back.

Behind them stood three furious sand sibling. Broken glass cups in each of their hands. "I do belive we'd better put our plan into action and soon.." Temari hissed. Behind her, her brothers nodded.

A/n: All the lines, I put there cause someone said it would make things less confusing. But if it's too confusing to you I'll take them off. If you've got any ideas or tips or anything I'd love to hear them. Just review and let me know. Thanks. And to all you folks who reviewed before, THANK YOU!!!


End file.
